Moon
by Dokuganryu
Summary: 8/100. Another Kinkmeme fill. Main pairing is MatsunagaxKojuro, with Fumma aiding. This ain't fluff gaiz. This is non-con, as per the request. Kojuro enjoys the moonlight as it lights up his cell, so when it leaves him in his time of need, he feels lost.


**8/100. Another fill from the kinkmeme. Ahh this pairing is such a fetish of mine [/minus Kotaro...but I had to put him in it per the request XD;; ]. Warning for rough drugged sex.**

45- Moon

The room was dark save for the sliver of light filtering through the bars of his makeshift cell. Naturally, it came from the moon, which was in its crescent form tonight, Kojuro's personal favourite for it reminded him of his lord. Though his thoughts of Masamune refused to leave his mind currently, for he was not at his side like he should be, shamefully captured by Takenaka Hanbei. That man would definitely pay for this.

He clenched his fist at the memory, his gaze still fixated on the shattered claw of his lord. Kojuro did not believe for one nanosecond Masamune had fallen to Hideyoshi, choosing to believe he was still alive, perhaps slightly worse for wear, but most definitely alive. Hanbei would have to show him Masamune's head before he'd ever believe his lord was gone.

His gaze shifted from the blade momentarily, feeling a harsh wind blow against his left side, a few black feathers falling in front of him. Curiously, he picked one of them up, inspecting it out of interest more than anything. 'Odd...There are no birds this close to Osaka...' He placed it down, resuming his stoic form.

Kojuro's head turned to the door as he noticed it slide open, knowing it unusual for Hanbei to visit him more than twice in one day. A rotten feeling filled him as he saw the familiar male enter the room, one hand behind his back as always, the same distant glare in his eyes as he turned to look at Kojuro. 'What business do you have with me, Matsunaga?' He spoke calmly, refusing to lose his cool unless he was given a reason to.

The treasurer chuckled, amused by the bile that laced Kojuro's tone. 'Ah, am I not allowed to just turn up? You do not seem to be busy, so why am I a bother?' He walked over to the window, observing how the crescent moon cast a pleasant light across the otherwise dank room. Surely he was going to have some fun with the right eye tonight.

'You and Takenaka are on a list of people's faces I wish to never see alive. That is why I do not wish to see you, Matsunaga.' Kojuro answered simply, already irritated by his presence, wondering why Hanbei sent him. It couldn't have been for anything good, he was smart enough to know Matsunaga was sent for some form of evil.

He turned to face Kojuro, pacing over to him, noticing the shattered sword on the floor. 'Dear, dear...What on earth has happened to one of the dragon's claws?' Matsunaga crouched to pick it up, holding it up to the moonlight to inspect the damaged blade. He knew all too well what had happened to it, Hanbei had informed him of that. He just wanted to provoke that delicious anger inside of Kojuro.

The right eye knew Matsunaga was trying to goad a reaction in him by fingering Masamune's blade, waving it in front of his face proudly. 'What do you want, Matsunaga? I will not ask again.' His tone didn't waver at all, though his face gave a slight twitch as he glared into Matsunaga's eyes, noticing for the first time just how dark his gaze was.

'I see no reason to divulge that information just yet. Though I will leave you to dwell on these words. Takenaka instructed I can do whatever I see fit to you, so long as you remain alive, and so I intend to enjoy you in a way I was unable to during our last meeting.' With that, he clicked his fingers.

In a flash he was at his master's call, appearing behind Kojuro, taking his arms in a tight grip, immediately disarming him. Silently he glanced to Matsunaga, knowing he was pleased with him as he nodded. Not that any form of praise mattered to Kotaro, he was just a ninja at the end of the day, paid to do whatever his contractor asked of him.

It happened too quick for Kojuro to react, finding his arms rendered useless as the red headed ninja locked his wrists tight behind his back. 'What are you? Grn...Matsunaga...' He hissed, admittedly slightly unnerved by the wicked expression he was pulling. Matsunaga was not somebody he wanted to be weakened in front of.

The treasurer swaggered over to the restrained right eye, a low chuckle building in his throat. 'My, my. What a predicament you have gotten into...' He picked up Masamune's broken claw, tapping it against his gloved hand, in a similar manner to how Hanbei did, advancing further until he stood uncomfortably close to Kojuro. 'Shove it Matsunaga...'

There it was. The anger he'd been waiting for since entering the room. Just hearing the venom lacing Kojuro's words caused the treasurer to shiver in delight. Quickly he slammed the fragmented blade into Kojuro's mouth, twisting it so the sharper points cut into his skin. 'Such delicious anger you have right-eye...I must admit I find it rather...Arousing.' he chose his words carefully, smirking as the last word had the desired effect on the male in front of him.

The pain was nothing to him, but the realisation of the situation he was in was fast dawning upon him. He knew he was in trouble. The sword prevented him responding, choosing to growl angrily, tasting blood as he attempted to turn his face from Matsunaga. This action only cause him to laugh, yanking the sword out of the right eye's mouth, pressing his own lips to it, trailing his tongue along the cracked blade, tasting Kojuro's blood.

'Divine, right-eye. But let us continue into my plan, hm?' He carefully placed the blade down; broken or not, it was still a treasure that deserved to be treated appropriately. The hoarder took a cloth out of his pocket, pressing it firmly over Kojuro's mouth and nose, enjoying how he desperately squirmed, trying to fight the incense's powers as he breathed it in. 'Come now, accept what I shall do to you. You get no say in this matter, right-eye.' His voice was velvety smooth as he removed the cloth, impressed with the other's resistance.

He thrashed as the cloth covered his mouth and nose, holding his breath, desperately trying not breathe in the substance, knowing it would be his ultimate end if he succumbed to it. As Kojuro's body weakened, clouds rolled over the crescent moon, covering it from view, causing the shadows to fade and the room to be plunged into darkness. Clearly even the moon was disgraced he'd allowed himself to fall like this.

Matsunaga clicked his fingers again, signalling for Kotaro to return to work. Silently he pulled open Kojuro's jacket, uncaring for the intricate fabrics or armour, tearing off the chest plate underneath, giving his master access to the right-eye's chest. It was never his place to comment (not that he would ever break his silent vow) though situations like this did make him uncomfortable.

'Very good, return to restraining him, even if it is not necessary, I find it rather fitting.' The hoarder tilted Kojuro's face up, swiping the blood away from his lips with his thumb, enjoying the blank look that crossed his face. Spreading his taloned glove, (he was very fond of this particular object) he pressed the barbs into Kojuro's chest, dragging them down it to score deep red welts in his tan skin, relishing in the small noises Kojuro was making.

The incense has weakened his muscles, knowing he'd have collapsed to the ground has the ninja let him free. 'M-Matsu...Naga...ngh...You will not...nh...' He refained from finishing the sentence, choosing instead to bite his lip to suppress the pained gasp threatening to leave his lips as Matsunaga's talons clawed at him, ripping into his skin, leaving crimson trails in their wake.

He licked his lips, drawing his talons out of the right-eye's skin, casually tasting the blood, shivering in pleasure as he swallowed it. 'Mmh...Do not feel the need to quieten your moans. I ensure you I _will_ be hearing them momentarily.' He promised, snapping his fingers once more to signal for Kotaro to continue as he was.

The ninja resumed his previous action, pulling off the rest of Kojuro's clothing, exposing his lower half completely to Matsunaga, all bar his fundoshi, leaving that on out of courtesy. Unless of course Matsunaga asked him to remove it, which he hadn't. 'That will be all, ninja. Just crouch lower...That's right, on your knees with him.' The red head did as instructed, kneeling down, still keeping a grip on Kojuro's arms, letting him settle into a similar position to himself.

Upon being stripped in front of his enemy, Kojuro's view of the situation changed slightly. Perhaps Matsunaga was going to do something sinful and utterly shameful. He would never be able to look Masamune in the face again after this. His crotch, though still covered, felt hot to him, an intense throbbing he'd never felt before filled every inch of his member, putting it down to what he'd inhaled.

To Matsunaga, the sight of the usually composed right-eye fighting back the intense heat he'd no doubt be feeling was a very pleasing one. He chose now to strip, removing his coat and sword, placing them neatly in a pile next to the three of them. His gloves came next, as much as it pained him to part with his barbed tools, he had no other choice for what he had planned. He didn't undress completely, choosing instead just to undo the tops of his trousers, slowly pulling out his semi-erect member, giving it a few encouraging strokes to harden it completely. After all, the sight of Kojuro like this was indeed quite arousing.

From this angle, all Kojuro could see was the looming body of Matsunaga, his cock mere centimetres from Kojuro's mouth, rolling his hips forward to press the head of his length to rest against his scarred cheek. 'Do not make me ask you right-eye...You have the intelligence to figure out what I desire.' He chuckled, winding his pale fingers into the brunettes hair.

Kojuro just shook his head, turning his head to the right, away from Matsunaga's length, grunting slightly as he felt the ninja's fingers dig into his jaw, forcing his lips to part just enough for the hoarder to slip the head of his cock into his mouth. He was too weak to even bite down on the organ as it filled his mouth and throat, forced into working it by both of the bastards in the room.

'Ah, impressive ninja. You have intelligence I had not noticed.' He gave a slight laugh, rocking his hips forward into Kojuro's mouth, enjoying how the wet warmth enveloped his inches. It made it so much more delicious to know that the right-eye was being forced. That, and the fact they were only just beginning.

He was surprisingly skilled at the task he was completing, much to Matsunaga's satisfaction, allowing himself a moan as he felt Kojuro's tongue lap along the underside, flicking up and over the tip. His expression could've made the hoarder explode right there and then. The glazed over eyes, the mix of drool and pre cum trickling down his chin and most importantly, the muffled moans leaving his lips after Matsunaga pulled out. He decided to give his cock enough strokes to bring himself to his peak, climaxing with a neutral expression, a growl in his throat as his essence covered Kojuro's face and shoulders.

'You look even more delectable like that, right-eye...' Matsunaga grinned, finding it nearly adorable how Kojuro's cheeks were tinted red, presumably with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He got onto his knees so he was at the same level, reaching forwards to run his finger along Kojuro's covered flesh, relishing in the fact it was incredibly stiff. 'Hmm? Has pleasuring me caused this to happen to you right-eye? Or was it me showering you with my essence? Seems you are truly enjoying this...' He hissed, pulling away the fabric of his fundoshi, pressing his thumb over the slit of Kojuro's cock.

Kojuro was pretty sure he'd never felt so ashamed and disgusted in all of his years, able to only weakly protest as his face was painted white, the salty fluid trickling into his mouth slightly. 'Going to...K-Kill...you...' He choked out, the venom catching in his throat as his member was rubbed, a pleasured shiver shooting through his body as his slit was teased.

'Of course you are...Please continue to threaten me.' Matsunaga motioned to Kotaro, who nodded, taking the small vial out of his garments, slicking his fingers with it. He had no objections to doing this as he was being paid well for it, but again it made him slightly uncomfortable. Without any warning at all, he slipped a single finger inside of the retainer, his face remained neutral, treating this like any normal job.

Matsunaga enjoyed Kojuro's reaction to having the ninja violate him in such a manner, continuing to pump his cock, forcing him to enjoy the feeling of Kotaro's finger inside of his innermost intimate place. 'I can tell you would rather have that serpent lord of yours inside of you like that, wouldn't you?' The hoarder grinned, watching in glee as Kotaro sheathed a second finger inside of him, stretching the retainer wider.

The moon had dissapeared from the sky now, completely covered by thick storm clouds, the darkness seemingly increasing. Though that could have been Kojuro's imagination. His mind was elsewhere right now, trying to focus on anything but the unwanted pleasure coursing through his body as Matsunaga pumped him quickly, the fingers in his rear no more than a dull ache bar the sparks of pleasure hitting him as the ninja stabbed at his spot.

His member had returned to its erect state upon seeing Kojuro reduced to a nearly broken wreck, wishing to tip him over the edge more than anything, signalling for Kotaro to stop what he was doing and return to simply holding him. The ninja did as instructed, tilting Kojuro's body slightly to position him for his master. Matsunaga licked his lips, letting his hair down to tumble across his broad shoulders, preparing himself to enter the retainer as he spread his legs wider. 'You look like a common whore like that right-eye...Your face stained, tinted with a blush...Your legs spread wide, offering yourself to me.'

He gave a small moan as he pressed the head of his weeping cock into the retainer's rear, taking a deep breath as the tightness sucked him in, gripping onto his thighs to get some leverage. 'A-Ah, exquisite...' The hoarder looked directly at Kojuro, spurred on to fill him completely as his eyes closed, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body was filled by Matsunaga's inches.

He didn't bother to let Kojuro adjust to his size, choosing to pull out and slam back in quickly, enjoying how finally he'd drawn an audible moan from the retainer's lips. 'Seems you liked that, right-eye. Perhaps I shall indulge you more in the future.' He took hold of Kojuro's legs tighter, slamming their bodies together in a fit of pure lust. He'd wanted to ravage the retainer like this for the longest time, the insatiable need to see him weak and crumpled at his hands.

The room was filled with the noises coming from two of the men; loud, throaty moans from Matsunaga as he fiercly pounded into Kojuro, feeling his motions become slicker. He noticed a small amount of blood trickling out of his rear which only excited him further, taking hold of Kojuro's cock again, pleasuring it in time with his powerful thrusts. 'Come right-eye. Take hold of your innermost desires and indulge in this pleasure I'm giving you.'

The pain was excruciating and it wasn't getting any better, even with the knowledge he was bleeding, thus making the movements a little more fluid. Though he was unable to stop the loud moans leaving his throat as his member was pumped quickly, the heat in his groin reaching an unbearable point as his climax hit him. The feeling of shame was quick to hit him as he realised he'd orgasmed from the hoarder fucking him, his chest completely covered in his own essence, his breathing coming in shallow pants as he lay back against Kotaro for leverage.

As Kojuro climaxed, his lower half tightened up around Matsunaga's cock, speeding up his own climax. 'A-ahn...D-Divine...Right-eye...' He moaned louder as he snapped his hips forwards, releasing fully inside of Kojuro as deep as he could, his member being milked by the way Kojuro's inner walls convulsed around him.

He took a moment, sliding himself out of the retainer, enjoying the sight of his essence leaking out of Kojuro's rear, mixing sightly with the blood that had pooled underneath the area earlier. 'Thank you for that experience, right-eye. Do not be surprised if I return for a repeat performance.' Matsunaga clicked his fingers, giving Kotaro permission to leave, which he did in a flurry of black feathers.

Matsunaga decided to walk out of the room after redressing himself, leaving Kojuro a mess on the floor. The incense would wear off soon enough, and he didn't wish to be around when it did. Not that Kojuro would really be able to move, Matsunaga's rough fucking would have seen to that. The retainer simply groaned as he struggled to clean himself off, glancing out of the window to see the crescent moon had returned, showering him with light once more.

It seemed the moon had chosen to gaze upon him once more. Now he would have to wait to see if his lord could ever do the same again.

**/ Poor Kojuro. Owait...I don't like him. GOOD MATSUNAGA. Hope you enjoyed it c:**


End file.
